Lux for All
by AyahDiamon
Summary: Lux is heartbroken and the 9 Tailed Fox is too busy to help so it's Ahri's Pink Potion to the rescue! What will happen to Luxanna Crownguard in the female's quarters with a potion that can charm anyone with just a smile! One messy and tiring day that's for sure! : ONE SHOT : MAIN PAIRING : Luxanna X Anyone (lol); CAMEO : KatxAshe, AhrixLe Blanc, IreliaxRiven, Fiora and more!


Hey guys! It's me again with another non-PRed work again haha ;;; Someone wanted me to write an LoL story with Lux in it and I don't really ship her with anyone sooo... Why not a harem like situation? Haha I don't knowww njksndka It's been a while since I wrote something so my English is like derp lol OTL

I've been meaning to write more of the Riven/Irelia and Kat/Ashe one but oh I just dunno if I should lol!

Wished I could have made this story funnier and more exciting OTL Oh well DX

**Anyways! R&R guys!**

* * *

><p>She is a Demacian! The Lady of Luminosity! A proud Crownguard!—yet here she was, sitting on a bed and sniffing. Lux was in a certain fox friend's room of her as she complained and told the other how she found out about her crush and his lover. "I didn't want to accept it but!-BUT! Seeing them in their room.. doing… doing… doing—!" And she broke into another sob as Ahri simply stood before the other, hands on both her hips.<p>

"Oh come on Lux! It's not like you saw them doing each other! Weren't they just putting their hair into pretty little braids with ribbons on it?" The impatient fox said as she crossed her arms together. She was supposed to be outside already, getting her hair dyed before getting her new clothes she ordered. But noooo, here she was—delayed by her dear friend at the very last second who was having a love crisis. Lux was the only one who didn't want to believe about Ezreal and Taric but now… The gumiho was certain that her cheery buddy was convinced that she was wrong.

"They were putting glitters and make up on each other! It didn't help that they were half naked too!" Lux added as she whimpered and hung her head, her hands covering her delicate face. The fox blew the hair that was in front of her eyes and sighed. She wanted to stay and comfort her friend really, but at the same time—she was just far too excited to show The Deceiver her new clothes._ 'You shouldn't have went and peeked inside Ez's room then when you noticed it was locked, geez.'_

Mentally apologizing to her friend, Ahri sat down on the bed beside the blonde as she wrapped an arm around her. "Okay dear, how about this? I'll lend you this little potion I whipped up some time ago and leave you with it! It'll make you feel good, I swear—Hey! Don't look at me like that! It's not THAT kind of potion! Just trust me and drink it!" The dark haired girl waved a hand to defend herself from the accusation Lux's eyes had before shoving the bottle towards her companion.

"This potion will help you get blonde boy's attention as he will surely find you attractive while on its effects!" Winked the Ionian as the Lady of Luminosity rose an eyebrow at her, doubt present in her blue eyes. "Don't you trust me…?" Ahri added, drooping her ears down and giving the other her puppy dog eyes treatment.

"Oh fine! But this better work Ahri or else!" Threatened the Demacian before gulping the pink liquid of the bottle; suddenly feeling her eyelids getting heavier by the second.

"Trust me~ It will~ Just smile and he'll sure to swoon over you!" Was the last thing Lux heard her friend chirpily say before her vision became blurry and black.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and the Lady of Luminosity finally woke up, a little bit lightheaded but felt nothing different at all. This made the girl pout as she stood up from Ahri's bed. "That mischievious fox! She just made me drink a sleeping potion to escape! Oh! When I'll get my hands on herrr—" Lux squealed angrily as she opened and closed the door to the gumiho's room.<p>

"Oh hey Lux—Why are you in Ahri's room?" Came a questioning voice from the side, making the Demacian turn her head, finding Irelia there and strangely, the Exiled Noxian by her side.

"Irelia! Hi! Sorry—I didn't mean to stay long here in the Ionian faction at the quarters, but I just went and had a talk with Ahri but she left me so—" She said with an apologizing smile before her words were cut off when the Captain suddenly took both of her hands.

"It's okay Miss Beautiful, I'll be here for you whenever you need me~" Purred the Ionian as she kissed the back of the blonde's hand, a dashing smile was on her face when she looked up. Both Riven and Lux stood there in shock, mouth open as they both stared at the woman between them. Whatever happened to the stoic expressionless Irelia the Demacian knew!? Who was this sudden suave person in front of her?!

Blue eyes went up and tried to asked for answers from red ones but failed as she saw that the other was just as confused as she was. What was funny though was that Riven looked a lot more alarmed than the victim herself. Seeing these many emotions in the Exiled Noxian was something quite new to her—not to mention the emotions the Ionian was showing to her right at that moment. "Uhm, hey… Riven—" She paused with an awkward smile, unsure how to approach a Noxian. "Would you mind... you know… tell me what's wrong with Irelia…?" She finished, trying to tug her hand away from the Will of the Blades' only to find another one taking her free limb.

"I-I want to kiss you—!" Blurted the white haired warrior as she slid her hand up on Lux's arm before eyeing the Demacian with a longing expression on her face.

"Wai—what!?" Reacted the Lady of Luminosity immediately as she yanked her hands away from the two. "Please stop playing pranks on me—This is not funny." Pouted the blonde as she rubbed her arm with her other hand. "I'm not really in the mood guys—"

And no one was listening to her.

Rive and Irelia had their foreheads against each other's, glaring daggers at the woman in front of them. "Asking a beautiful lady like that is a big no-no you know. That was rather quite rude of you." Growled the Ionian in a low voice as the Exiled Noxian refused to retreat and hissed back.

"At least I asked her a question instead of just randomly kissing her on her hand!" Riven spat, as they both grinded their foreheads together, trying to show the other who was boss.

"Guys, please! Stop that. I don't even know what you're trying to do anymore." Complained the rather confused Lux as she stomped her foot on the floor, creating an echoing thump throughout the hallway. This caught the attention of the 2 women as Irelia nodded and pointed an open palm at the Lady of Luminosity. "You know what, Exiled Noxian, how about we ask the lady herself who here is right between us. And the one she picks gets to kiss her."

"Okay! That's fine with me! So Lux—!"

And said blonde was already 10 meters away from the 2 women, fleeing for her life. "No wait! Come back!" The duo called out in unison as they chased after the Demacian.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! What was wrong with them?! This is hurting my head, ugh." Lux said exasperatedly as she continued to escape through the corridors. She knew running was prohibited in the place, but at the same time… she didn't really want to be around those two. They acted quite strange and it was something she didn't expect them to do. Even for a prank that was too realistic for her!<p>

Turning around a corner, the blonde found herself being smothered by soft pillows as both she and the person she bumped into, fell onto the carpeted floor. Lux pushed herself upwards, enough to see that the person underneath her was none other than the Queen of Freljord. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry your Highne—I mean Ashe!" The Lady of Luminosity repeatedly apologized, trying to rephrase the term she used to call the other as they both had became fast friends because of the Institute of War. But that doesn't mean that the Demacian was used to calling a Queen simply by her first name.

"No no, it's okay… don't worry about it dear." The frost archer said as she shook her head and glanced up at Lux, smiling at her. "Would be nice though if you let me up." The woman said with a chuckle.

"OH! Right! I'm sorry! I forgot! Haha!" Lux said happily, a bit embarrassed by her klutziness before glancing up and seeing the Frost Archer's pupil dilated for a split second, making her wonder but was not given enough time to ask as the Demacian felt a hand grab the back of her collar to pull her up.

"Ya heard the lady, get off her." Lux froze. She knew that voice, and she knew not to trust nor even speak to the one that owned that voice! The person that was trying to heave her off the Avarosan was none other than one of the proud Generals of Noxus, Katarina Du Couteau!

"Oh no no, it's okay Kitty Kat~ The lady can stay on me as much as she wants. I don't mind being at the bottom at all." Purred the white haired royalty, making both girls turn their attention towards the archer.

"The fuck?" Katarina voiced out before yanking the Demacian away from the woman and pulling said hooded figure up to a standing position. The red head went and placed a hand on top of the shorter girl's forehead, trying to check if she was sick. On the other hand, Lux was pouting as she dusted her clothes, watching the duo. When did they get so close? Kitty Kat? She knew Freljord wasn't in war with the Noxus but she also knew that they weren't friends as well. So why…? A shiver went up the Demacian's spine as she sensed danger coming near.

"Oh come on Kat, don't be mean to the adorable little sweetie~ Mm~ I could just eat her all u—" And Ashe's words were muted when the Ionian Captain and the ex-Noxian soldier emerged from the corner, calling out the blonde's name.

"LUX~!"

As if on cue, the normally spritely girl watched in horror as the two almost caught her before darting away, going deeper into the female's side of the sleeping quarters. The 2 love struck women continued following their target as so would have the Frost Archer if it weren't for a certain red head keeping her from moving. "Come here, we need to talk." Katarina said icily before dragging the Freljord Queen towards the opposite of where the 3 went to.

"Ah—! But my little sweetie!" Ashe called out before the duo disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p>Lux had no idea how long she was running but every time she would bump into someone or ask help, they would always… ALWAYS end up like Irelia, Riven and Ashe. Now she was running along the corridors of the Institute of war, passing summoners alike with several female champions behind her; Irelia, Riven, Janna, Vayne, Akali, Nidalee, Tristana and Zyra! She had no idea what was the cause of all this but she did saw some familiarities before they all suddenly turned into these… things.<p>

Well there was no time to hesitate! She needed to know how to stop adding more people chasing after her! She does daily exercises and workouts but this was still draining her stamina fast! The Demacian was just glad that she was small enough to hide and steer the women away from her tracks.

Now there she was, sitting behind one of the tapestries and waiting for someone to pop out the hallway to test out her theory. The Lady of Luminosity braced herself when she heard footsteps. The person wasn't shouting her name or running so she was positive that this person was not one of 'them'. Holding onto the drapery hard and taking a deep breath, Lux prepared herself before jumping on her victim. Which caused her target to back against the wall, shocked; it wasn't just the prey as well because even the supposedly predator was stunned at whom the stranger was.

Fiora Laurent, probably the only person that hates her more than the Noxians.

"Get your hands off me, you dimwit!" The Duelist told her attacker as she shoved her away. Lux refused to shift though as she held the accented woman's arms, making the other shoot fiery glares at her.

"N-no I—! Uhm!" She stuttered before shaking her head and smiling brightly at the fellow armor clad female. "D-do you like me?" The blonde asked rather too sweetly that even she wanted to puke at how she sounded. Fortunately—or maybe unfortunately, the Duelist had a different reaction as her pupils dilated before a shade of pink glowed in the middle of them.

'_OMG I KNEW IT! PINK! POTION! OH YES! AHRI THANK YOU! I CAN USE THIS ON EZREAL! I JUST NEED TO GO TO HIS ROOM AND AHHH!' _The Lady of Luminosity screamed mentally as she now clearly remembered what her fox friend told her,_ 'Just smile and he'll sure to swoon over you!'. _The shorter girl would have danced if it weren't for a certain fencer shifting their positions with Lux's back against the wall now. A gloved finger tilted the Crownguard's face upwards before leaning closer to her. "Oh oui, I do like you. I like you very much that I'd hate to kill you sooo…"

And so, for the first time, Lux kissed a girl. It didn't end with just that too—Fiora had the nerve to go and stick her tongue into Luxanna's mouth! She tried to push her away but the Duelist wouldn't budge. Her mind was in utter chaos and was slowly giving in to the sweet taste of pleasure before she heard gasps coming from the sides. Both blue eyes turned to look at the source of the noise and saw the blonde's… groupies looking all shocked. "She's very sweet if that's what you're all curious about~" Fiora grinned mischievously at their audience, making Lux turn bright red.

A lot of screaming and shouting happened as everyone started complaining and verbally fighting each other. The shortest Demacian used this opportunity to flee the scene. Unfortunately, her escape wasn't successful as a certain yordle saw her getaway. "Lux is leaving! Wait for us!" And with that, their chase started yet again, now with another additional lady in tow.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The short blonde haired girl screamed as she continued to run away from the others, both hands gripping onto her hair. Hallway after hallway they passed till they finally exited the female quarters and out into the main corridors.

Blue eyes widened as she saw two of her close friends enjoying their afternoon, sitting on the veranda. She called out to them and this time, she reminded herself not to smile. "Nami! Sona! HELP MEEEE!" Lux yelled as she ran past the girls who blinked at her curiously, a bit taken aback by the crowd that was chasing after her. Both women glanced at each other before shrugging then went off to follow the crowd, a smile on their faces as they happily ran along with Lux's admirers, thinking it was some kind of game.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! GUYS YOU'RE NOT HELPING! COME ON YOU GUYS!" Wailed the girl as she went to a full sprint, her plan forgotten. "OUT! OUT OF MY WAY! LADY OF LUMINOSITY COMING THROUGHHH! "

Both high and low leveled Summoners and other Champions alike gave way as soon as they saw Lux and her 'tails'. Even Garen along with Xin Zhao took a giant leap backwards towards the wall as Lux ran past them.

"LUXANNA!"

"I LOVE YOUUUU!"

"DON'T LEAVE USSS!"

"LET ME HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

"….. Wow even your sister is more popular with the girls. Did you hear them tell her I love you so bold in day time?" The Seneschal of Demacia teased his friend who frowned and crossed his arms together, his pose looking quite uncomfortable for the warrior with how big and heavy the brunet's armor was.

"I don't need lots of girls… I just want one, okay?" Excused Garen as he huffed and watched the running crowd disappear from the distance.

"Sure buddy... whatever you say buddy~" Chuckled Xin Zhao who got punched by Garen playfully on the shoulder. "Ow dude, I told you to stop doing that. Your hands are too freaking big!" The Might of Demacia simply chuckled victoriously as a reply.

* * *

><p>Nine tails swayed side by side as a certain gumiho was skipping happily and dragging Le Blanc with her towards her room, a brown package on her other free hand. "Oh I can't wait for you to see my new costume! I promise you it looks so good on me~" Beamed Ahri as she kept running cheerfully while The Deceiver had a poker face on her, not really giving much care to what the fox was both saying and doing. Both stopped though at the sight of 2 female champions just outside of the Ionian's room though leaning on each other and having a sweet nap.<p>

"Sona…? Nami..? What…?" Ahri whispered out before letting go of the Noxian's hand and was about to open the door to her room but stopped when the knob twisted on its own. The nine tailed fox flipped backwards and entered into a fighting position but saw that it was not someone suspicious coming out of her room but rather the opposite as it was the Lady of Luminosity herself, fiddling with her armor. But oh that wasn't what caused Ahri's eyes to widen, oh no… It was the different sleeping girls scattered inside her room—either fully naked or half clothed only.

Blue eyes were too busy with her clothes that it took her a moment to notice the confused fox in front of her. A gasp came out of Lux before she hissed at her friend. "You!" She announced before grabbing the Ionian and dragging her away from the quarters. "We. Need. To. Talk!"

"Eh? Ehhh? Why? Now? B-but—"

"NOW!"

"Ehe... uhmm... enjoyed the potion…?"

"Don't you dare tell me that! How long will this thing last anyways?!"

"…. I have no clue..?" Ahri laughed awkwardly, while watching Le Blanc stand by her door trying to beg for help but the other only looked at her with a stoic face. _'God damn it Le Blanc! You gave me the clone again, didn't you!?' _And as if on cue, the clone vanish into a puff of smoke.

"… You don't…..? Ahriiii! The Demcian was so close in wanting to just flip the fox right out of the window at that time. Scratch that, Lux went ahead and did that.

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS<strong>

The Deceiver was told that Ahri had something in store for her in her room at 5:00 pm but she knew the girl would be hauling her all over the place with how excited she sounded this morning so the Noxian used a clone to save her the trouble. What greeted her in the Ionian's room was…. something else though.

"…. Naked girls…. Is this Ahri's surprise for me…?" Le Blanc asked no one in particular in a monotone voice. She then paused and stared at the girls before her then at the 'guards' sleeping by the door, contemplating on what to do next. "Tempting... but I think I'll pass for now Ahri. Maybe if you were here I wouldn't mind at all." The Noxian said before closing the door…. but then paused. "Maybe I should wait for her inside… yeahhh..." And with that, Le Blanc entered the room before shutting the door softly.

**BONUS 0.2**

The thing that brainwashed Ashe had already come to pass; she had no idea what happened exactly but with how they were in Katarina's room with the owner practically telling her what happened, she had an idea on what transpired that afternoon. It was because of this reason that she kept toying around with the Noxian enjoying teasing her with how she seemed to be infatuated with the Lady of Luminosity still. Yeah, that's right, apparently she was flirting with dearest innocent Luxanna in front of her and it made the red head insanely jealous. The thought of it was so incredulous that it was making Ashe smile so much like a love struck fool which was making the other angrier, working so well with her little roleplay.

The Avarosan was sitting in one of the room's chairs, watching the other pace back and forth. Ashe chuckled inwardly at how cute the other was acting and was about to stop torturing her but—

"Okay you know what? I'm so pissed in listening to you say her name in that tone of voice! I will personally make you forget about her right here. Right now." Katarina announced confidently as she started to angrily strip her clothes off, making a certain set of icy blue eyes shimmer in excitement.

_'Okay maybe I can extend this play time just for a little bit...'_


End file.
